An integrated circuit device, for example a microprocessor, may contain sensitive information, such as encryption keys or manufacturer codes, for example, stored in programmed fuses. A concern with conventional fuse arrays, however, is that voltage contrasts between blown and un-blown fuses could be detectable by hackers or counterfeiters with malevolent motives.